


Sentimientos Desagradables

by KarasuShiro



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cruelty, Denial of Feelings, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Obsession, References to Depression, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, twisted feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuShiro/pseuds/KarasuShiro
Summary: Namie guardó silencio por un momento, ésta vez para dejar que Izaya supiera que ella estaba ganando.—¿Cómo se siente que la persona a la que amas sería más feliz si murieras?Jaque Mate.





	Sentimientos Desagradables

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Disgusting Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778095) by [EspejoNight28738](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspejoNight28738/pseuds/EspejoNight28738). 



En la noche es cuando, en opinión de Izaya, las personas más interesantes están activas. Ese es el porqué él rara vez dormía en la noche, normalmente él apenas empezaba el día con unas pocas horas de sueña en la mañana. Sus amados humanos (y su trabajo, para el caso) eran por mucho más importantes que su agenda del sueño.

Pero habían noches en particular como ésta, cuando nada sucedía, con los foros en un silencio mortal, y por lo tanto se veía atrapado en su departamento con la única compañía de su secretaria, Namie. Él odiaba esos días, porque la falta de asuntos en los que poner su atención hacía muy fácil sucumbir a inclementes y viciosos pensamientos que no deseaba. Pero era casi la mitad de la noche, y él sabía de dos personas que estaban teniendo una cita en Ikebukuro, y eso trajo preguntas que permanecieron sin responder en su cabeza.

Y él lo sabía pues incluso sino era el mejor informante de Shinjuku e Ikebukuro, sólo un evento podría tener a Namie tan furiosa como lo estaba, su querido hermano tenía una cita con Harima Mika.

—Dime, Namie ¿por qué lo soportas? No tienes que, pero aún lo haces de todos modos.  
Ella se giró de su escritorio para ver a su jefe, pero él no la estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban sobre la enorme ventana que cubría una pared completa, mirando a, en su experiencia, nada en particular. Sólo disfrutando del bullicio de Shinjuku.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que él se elaborara en su pregunta. Es algo que él hacía, lanzar palabras que sonaban importantes y volver al silencio por un breve momento. Era una técnica funcional para cuando deseaba sacarle información a alguien: les pones nerviosos, les haces pensar que sabes más de lo que en realidad sabes.

Namie sabía que no debía caer en sus trucos.

—Me refiero a tu hermano. O para ser más preciso, la chica con la que sale. Ella siempre está encima de él, y eso te enfurece, pero no haces nada para detenerlo. Podrías deshacerte de ella. Tienes los contactos, la información, la falta de moral y, con lo mucho que te pago, estoy seguro de que tienes el dinero para hacerlo. —otra pausa, probablemente con la misma finalidad que la primera. —Nada te detiene de sacarla de tu camino, y nadir lo sabría nunca, excepto probablemente yo. Seiji sería tuyo de nuevo. Así que ¿qué es lo que te está frenando?

Y así es como, incluso cuando es él quien pide la información, te hace sentir como si él viera la imagen más grande, como si él tuviera las de ganar. Tan prepotente, ella comprende porqué ese niño Masaomi tenía cara de querer golpear a Izaya. Si ella tuviese que pedir ayuda de alguien tan vil, ella también tendría esa actitud.

Pero lo divertido es, al menos en opinión de Namie, que Izaya hubiese sido capaz de deducir las razones, si ella fuese alguien más. El problema con el brillante método de Izaya para leer a la gente dependía de que él sea un observador, no estar personalmente involucrado con el sujeto de estudio.

Eso significa que, cuando él se volvía cercano a alguien perdía toda la perspectiva. E incluso si él y Namie no estaban en los mejores términos, trabajar los dos solos en el mismo departamento cada día por varias horas, crearía una relación más cercana entre la mayoría de las personas.

Y, normalmente la sola mención de su hermano sería suficiente para que ella ignorara completamente lo que él estuviese diciendo, en un claro intento de no exasperarse. Pero esto era diferente, pues ésta clase de preguntas eran las que él hacía en un intentó de comprender algo que se escapaba de su agarre y, además de ella, sólo habían otras dos personas que Izaya no entendía.

Él mismo.

Y Heiwajima Shizuo.

Esto prometía ser interesante.

—Porque si ella muere, Seiji aún me amaría sólo como hermana, eso no va a cambiar. E incluso si odio a a esa chica con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, ella hace a Seiji feliz. Así que si él no puede amarme como yo le amo, entonces al menos puedo hacer lo que esté en mis manos para hacerlo más feliz. —Izaya siguió sin voltear a verla, y es por eso que ella dejó hasta el final su primer movimiento. —Mi amor por él puede ser un tabú para ésta sociedad, pero al menos no es veneno para el recipiente.

Eso capturó su atención. Incluso si por un segundo sus hombros se tensaron de la forma en que hacían cuando era tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Qué estás implicando? Sabes tan bien como yo que mi amor por los humanos no les ha hecho ningún mal. Tan sólo les proveo la información que me piden y respondo las preguntas que ni siquiera habían pensado. Pero sus acciones y las consecuencias, esas son enteramente su culpa. Nunca he obligado ni una vez a tomar una decisión.

Eso era cierto, ella lo sabe. Y ella era otra de los cientos que terminaron en una situación menos que idónea. Algunos elegían culpar de todo a Izaya, tal vez para sentirse un poco más en paz con ellos mismos, pero ella sabía que no debía responsabilizar a otra persona mas que a sí misma por sus acciones y errores.

—Sé eso. Incluso si aparentas tener el control, lo cierto es que no lo tienes. Vendes información, quizá plantas ideas en la cabeza de alguien, pero ellos son los únicos escritores de su futuro. Cuando piensan que tú eres el autor de todos sus infortunios, se equivocan. Son idiotas. Pero tú no, así que sabes que no es eso de lo que estoy hablando.

Eso, eso estaba esperando él, pero aún no se dignó a verla. Esa cruel sonrisa y desconcertante mirada, sus ojos llenos de las emociones más oscuras. Si Namie creyera en los demonios, estaba segura que se verían así.

—Entonces ilustráme, Namie ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Heiwajima Shizuo.

Su intimidante carcajada fue todo lo que ella necesitó para saber que había tocado un nervio. Decidió ignorar los calosfríos que esa risa le produjeron.

—¿Alguna vez has tratado de ser amiga de Karisawa Erika? Ya tienes un gran iniciador de conversación, los delirios que ambas parecen creer sobre mí y el monstruo. Admitiré que tomaba como una mujer más razonable ¿quién hubiese adivinado que estaba tan equivocado con eso?

—Me retracto en lo que dije, eres un idiota si pensaste siquiera una fracción de segundo que podías engañarme con una técnica de evasión tan patética.

Su sonrisa no flaqueó ni un poco. Él sabía que no debía dejar que sus expresiones le traicionaran. Éste era su juego, y nadie le ganaba en su juego, a menos que presionaran los botones correctos.

Ella sabía cuales eran esos botones.

—Pero supongo que puedo entender porqué tratarías de evadir el tema. Ni siquiera tú te deleitarías en tener una presencia tan devastadora que ni siquiera puedas cuidar de alguien sin dañarles. Ni siquiera tus hermanas, a quienes solamente cuidaste porque tus padres trabajaban todo el día, se salvaron de tu toxicidad. Esas niñas están más locas que la mayoría de las personas de una institución mental.

—Eso no es cierto. Te he dicho que soy tan culpable de cómo resultaron, como lo soy de cualquier otra cosa. —él no dudó, su voz no tembló.

—Pero es cierto. Cuidaste de ellas, y eso fue más que suficiente. Te miraban a ti y terminaron... así. Y nunca sanarán, ni siquiera si te quieren tan poco que te cambiarían por una foto de Yuuhei Hanejima sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ella estaba mirando a los ojos de Izaya, e incluso si el resto de su rostro permanecía impacible, una clara molestia empezaba a llenar sus ojos.

—Tal vez —continuó, —eso es algo que todos los hermanos Orihara tienen en común. Una obsesión con los Heiwajima...

Y finalmente Izaya empezó a tomar en serio el juego.

—No tengo una obsesión con Shizu-chan. Yo no lo sigo por ahí, no sé lo que está haciendo a cada minuto del día, y definitivamente no trataría de encubrir un asesinato por él. Esas conductas son obsesivas, y me gustaría señalar que es una descripción muy precisa de tu relación con Seiji.

Él jugó su turno. Sabía que decir, tratando de hacerla rabiar y perder su objetivo. Inteligente, y muy efectivo, pero ésta vez sería inútil.

—No, tú no tienes que hacer esas cosas, porque eres peor. Tú le haces seguirte, tienes un gran archivo de su información y te niegas a vender incluso el más pequeño detalle cuando alguien te lo pide, incluso cuando no dudarías en vender a tus propios padres si eso te trae algún beneficio —empezó ella casi escupiendo las palabras, pero se recordó que necesitaba mantener la compostura.

Jaque.

—Estoy haciendole a la humanidad un favor, ese monstruo debe ser asesinado. ¿Peor sabes qué? No dejo que eso arruine mi vida. No hago cosas lo suficiente locas para terminar como el secretario de alguien a quien desprecio. Eso sería realmente patético, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Eso fue bajo, incluso para él. Namie hizo un esfuerzo monumental para no golpearlo ahí mismo, pero ya había demasiado lejos para rendirse ahora.

—Tienes razón —empezó. —Pero terminarías con una vida que odias, peleando con alguien a quien amas en una base diaria al principio, y luego cada vez que vayas a Ikebukuro. ¿Duele? Escucharle decir que estarías mejor muerto, que sólo eres un pedazo de mierda.

Namie guardó silencio por un momento, ésta vez para dejar que Izaya supiera que ella estaba ganando.

—¿Cómo se siente que la persona a la que amas sería más feliz si murieras?

Jaque Mate.

Esa amenazante sonrisa por fin dejó su rostro, y ahora tenía otra casi tan cruel como la de ella.

—Esas son unas fuertes acusaciones basadas en... ¿Qué? ¿Que no vendo información sobre él? Eso es tan bueno como nada. No puedes sólo inventar cosas y esperar a que la gente lo crea: Es por eso que tú eres la secretaria y yo el informante.

—Tal vez para tus negocios necesites más que eso, pero yo no. Sé que tengo razón, y también tú, así que ¿por qué seguir mintiendo? Tú empezaste la conversación, ahora apegate a ella. ¿Qué estabas pensando? —ella ni siquiera trató de ocultar el orgullo en su voz. Incluso si no era la primera vez, ganar esas discusiones era raro, y normalmente ni siquiera valían la pena tratar.

Él se dio la vuelta para mirar la ventana una vez más, sin emitir una palabra, pero al menos eso significaba que había dejado de negarlo.

Y Namie pensó en cuán deprimente, enfermizo y despreciable era el hecho de que éste hombre frente a ella era lo más cercano a un amigo que jamás haya tenido. Eso definitivamente la hizo querer reconsiderar sus decisiones de vida.

—Estabas preguntando porqué Seiji siendo feliz es suficiente para mí, pero ¿la felicidad de Heiwajima no es suficiente para ti?

—No, tú no entiendes, no puedes entender. —declaró él divagando, más desesperado de lo que Namie nunca le ha escuchado. —No es que no sea suficiente, es que la simple idea me repele. Necesito que sea miserable, sólo cuando sé que he arruinado algún aspecto de su vida puedo respirar tranquilo de nuevo.

Sería una mentira si Namie dijera que estaba sorprendida, porque no lo estaba. Ella sabía todo eso, lo había deducido hace mucho. Pero aún, escuchar a alguien decir que en realidad deseaba que la persona a la que amaba sea miserable...

En su vida, ella ha visto un montón de sentimientos retorcidos, sea en ella misma o en otros, pero esto era de lejos lo peor con lo que se había encontrado.

Y eso es porque sabía que, incluso si la mayoría de las personas estaría en desacuerdo, eso era amor.

Pues ella comprende que el amor no debía ser egoísta, ni tenía que hacerte feliz. Sólo debía hacerte apasionado -y en muchos casos obsesivo- sobre ello. Y, con eso en mente, ella estuvo sorprendida de que nadie más se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Izaya. Tal vez la mayoría de personas tan sólo no pensaban en él como alguien que pudiera sentir amor, o emociones en general.

Por un momento ella se preguntó qué expresión tendría él en su rostro, y luego descartó la pregunta. No quería saberlo, era probablemente algo demasiado cercano a lo humano para su gusto. Incluso si en términos científicos sabía que Izaya era tan humano como todos los demás, el conocimiento de que él pudiera ser tan... Frágil a los sentimientos la hizo sentir incómoda. Y, exactamente por esa misma razón, las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca fueron un gran error.

—Qué pasa contigo? —su tono ni siquiera fue amargo, sólo curioso. Pues para que alguien tenga ese tipo de emociones...

Ésta vez su risa fue casi en completo silencio, y con algo cercano al dolor en ella.

—Mi madre se preguntó eso por décadas. De hecho, estoy seguro que aún lo hace. Llevandome al psicólogo y luego al psiquiatra, ella le rogaba a cada dios que le diera una respuesta. No tenía que ser una que le gustara, ella sólo quería una razón. Psicopatía, sociopatía, transtorno límite de la personalidad, incluso esquizofrenia.

Incluso si su voz no tenía alguna emoción en particular, Namie se quedó sin habla. Él nunca hablaba de su vida personal.

—Ella es una buena mujer, y supongo que una buena madre también. Habría aceptado si alguien le hubiese dicho que todo era su culpa, que me desatendió demasiado durante mi infancia temprana o que todo era un intento de llamar la atención que sólo le daba a su trabajo. Ella habría aceptado cualquier respuesta, y habría hecho todo en su poder para asegurarme que me amaba sin importar qué. —otro momento de silencio, pero ésta vez, pensó Namie, era por una razón completamente diferente que antes. Era porque él no sabía cómo contar esa historia. — La única cosa que no estaba lista para escuchar fue la respuesta que le dio cada persona con la que me llevó.

Y ella no tuvo que pensar demasiado para concluir cuál era esa respuesta.

—Que no hay nada mal contigo —no fue una pregunta, pero aún esperó por la confirmación.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, y ella se preguntó brevemente si todos le temerían si supieran cuán cerca estaba de su límite.

—Exacto, la noche que se rindió lloró hasta dormir, ni siquiera mi padre pudo tranquilizarla. Pues le dijeron que no había nada mal con su hijo, pero ella sabía que algo lo estaba. Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez no. Ella nunca llevó a las gemelas a ver a nadie, tenía demasiado miedo de tener la misma respuesta y, la verdad sea dicha, ella sabía en algún nivel que era mi culpa. De cualquier forma, al momento que cumplir dieciocho dejé mi casa, cansado de verla sufrir cada vez que yo abría la boca. Trató de detenerme, pero mi padre la convenció de que era lo mejor, que no me estaba haciendo ningún bien estando tan deprimida todo el tiempo.

Y ese fue el momento en que Namie se dio cuenta de su error, porque no deseaba saber nada de esto. Porque era tan... Trágico, incluso estaba simpatizando con él, y eso no era bueno. Izaya era tan malo como se pueda ser, no merecía la simpatía de nadie. Aún así, ella no tuvo el corazón para detenerlo cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—Todavía la veo una vez al año. Ella viene a Shinjuku para salir con mis hermanas y conmigo. Si tuviera elección en el asunto, habría detenido toda comunicación con ella, pero Kururi y Mairu la aman, y saben que le rompería el corazón sino me ve. Así, ellas vendrían y ahuyentarían a cada cliente que venga, y eso sería terrible para el negocio, así que acepto su pequeño juego de pretensiones por un día. Las gemelas y yo pretendemos llevarnos bien, pues eso calma a nuestra madre para pensar que las cuido ahora que viven solas. Kururi habla un poco más, Mairu deja en casa esos estúpidos lentes que no necesita, y yo pretendo ser alguna clase de detective privado o algo. Ella me molesta con lo delgado que estoy, o porqué tengo tantas cicatrices, pero al final, ella pretende creer sobre todo está bien, porque sabe que si presiona por más, me voy, y prefiere al menos tener a su hijo una vez al año. Tal vez es un poco egoísta, pero no soy quien para juzgar.

Namie no sabía que hacer. Todavía quería golpearlo, o quizá decirle que sólo era un cretino, tal vez incluso irse sin decir ni una palabra.

Pero ninguna de esas sonaban como buenas opciones en su cabeza.

Izaya volvió a dar la vuelta, appyandose en el cristal, y ella esperaba cualquier expresión menos la de absoluta apatía que él mostraba. Era como si la historia que acababa de contar no fuera suya en absoluto, y Namie tuvo la horrenda revelación de que a él en realidad no le importaba nada de eso. En absoluto.

Quizá ella era la equivocada, y él de verdad no era capaz de sentir emociones o algo.

—No puedo leer tu mente, Namie, pero si estás pensando que no tengo emociones, entonces me temo que te equivocas. Tan sólo no me importa porque ninguno de ellos es importante para mí. Sí, las amo, pero sólo como amo a cada ser humano. No puedo amar a alguien más que a los demás ¿recuerdas? Mi familia no es la excepción.

—Estoy pensando que toda esa historia es una mentira de mierda. —fue una mentira, pero era mejor que no responder nada. Si sólo su voz no sonara tan débil...

—No, no piensas eso. Sólo te es más fácil creer que fui engendrado como alguna clase de demonio con el único propósito de arruinar vidas. Dando una historia que me haga más humano a tus ojos, hace que quieras comprender porqué soy así. Si no soy un demonio, si no estoy enfermo, y si no fueron mis padres, ¿por qué? Bien, si llegas a una conclusión, siéntete libre de decirle a mi madre. —y con eso él se fue a la cocina, y Namie escuchó la cafetera mientras trataba de procesar la surreal escena a acababa de suceder frente a sus ojos.

Había dado un vistazo a la vida de Izaya, le ecuchó hablar de las gemelas (y quejarse de los lentes falsos de Mairu), pero nada como esto. Incluso se preguntó si él no estaba planeando matarla por saber demasiado. No tenía sentido de ninguna otra manera que le permitiera saber tanto sobre él.

Él volvió con dos tazas de café y le dio una a ella.

Tal vez, en su particular manera, él tambien la consideraba una amiga.

—¿No crees, Namie, que la vida sería mucho mejor si no hubiéramos que llevar la carga de los sentimientos? —se sentó en su escritorio y pretendió mirar los papeles ahí.

Ella dio un sorbo de su café, y estaba terrible. Era ridículo que ni siquiera pudiese hacer bien el café. ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir tantos años viviendo por su cuenta antes que ella llegara?

—Tus sentimientos sólo son una carga sino sabes cómo lidiar con ellos. —ella siguió tomando el café. —Al menos para ti. Diría que tus sentimientos son la más grande carga en la vida de Heiwajima. Él es un idiota, pero no creo que nunca haya hecho algo tan malo como para merecer el catastrófico destino de tener que lidiar con el veneno que llamas amor.

Ésta vez no hubo ninguna carcajada. Y ella no supo porqué, pero casi prefirió que hubiera. El abrumador deseo de golpearlo era mejor que... Lo que sea que estuviese sintiendo justo ahora.

—No. No hizo nada. Pero no puedo dejarle ir, sería como dejar de respirar. Preguntaste cómo se siente, y es atroz. Ser apuñalado duele menos. Y siendo honesto, creo que ser quemado vivo sería un alivio en comparación. Pero algunos días lo único que me seguir avanzando es ese dolor, el conocimiento de que esa agonía significa que él aún está en mi vida, incluso si es contra su voluntad.

Estaba empezando a sentirse enferma. Empezaba a apreciar el hecho de que Izaya fuera un mentiroso, que nunca dejaba que nadie saber cómo se sentía o qué estaba pensando en realidad.

Ese era el verdadero favor que le estaba haciendo a la humanidad.

Sólo escucharlo era suficiente para que sintiera la necesidad de bañarse por horas. Acababa de escuchar un pequeño fragmento de lo que pasaba en su cerebro, y eso fue suficiente para nunca querer oír nada más otra vez. ¿Cómo puede él seguir viviendo estando tan mal de la cabeza? A ella ya no le importaba más.

Sólo tomó su bolso, lista para volver a casa y olvidar que todo éste día alguna vez sucedió. Era lo mejor para su salud mental.

—¿Temes a un poco de honestidad, Namie? Pensé que fuiste tú la que trataba d entrar a mi cabeza en primer lugar. ¿No cumplí con tus expectativas?

Ella no respondió, ni miró atrás en su camino a la puerta. Él podía quedarse solo con sus pensamientos, pero a ella no le pagaba lo suficiente para lidiar con ellos.

Y si escuchó el principio de un llanto antes de cerrar la puerta, lo olvidó como el resto de la conversación que había tenido lugar ese día.


End file.
